TECHNICAL FIELD
This invention generally relates to an improved mortar mixer having a reservoir for hydraulic fluid for a hydraulic drive mechanism, the reservoir being manufactured integrally within the mortar mixer frame, the integral reservoir having heat exchanging means and crush proof construction.